The Soldier Out Of Time
by MrSwuffy412
Summary: United States Army Sergeant Jeff Philips,one of the many staff members of the underground facility 'K-1126W',but after nuclear detonation and being frozen for 200 years,he's the only one making it out of the is story follows him around the Commonwealth Wasteland and his entry to the Brotherhood Of Steel
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone,I am a new writer here,please correct me if anything's this is a multiple part story so expect more to come!

This is part 1 of 'The Soldier Out Of Time',enjoy!

INCIDENT REPORT

October 23rd 2077 0915hrs

Undisclosed Location near Boston,Massachusetts

The newly promoted Philips was walking along the corridors of the newly built facility 'K-1126W' or otherwise known as 'The Pizza Box' to deliver a package to his Commanding Officer Davidson when the alarms went off and an annoucement was made.

'ALL PERSONNEL BE ADVISED WE HAVE A PROBABLE NUCLEAR MISSILE INBOUND FOR THE US ALL HANDS MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS THIS IS NOT A DRILL I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL,ALL NON-ESSENTIAL PERSONNEL MUST BE TAKEN TO A SECURE LOCATION,WE ARE CURRENTLY AT DEFCON 2 AND START EMCON ALPHA IMMEDIATELY.'

After the announcement the entire facility was stunned but all of them started working again after K-1126W's CO Brigader General Gerald Henderson asked them to man their positions to defend themselves.

October 23rd 2077 0947hrs

DEFCON 1 has been decleared for 30 minutes,bombers and missiles are on their way to China,the staff members at K-1126W was prepared for an imminent nuclear strike.

Data coming from USAF's airborne surveillance aircraft and NORAD shows that both New York and Pennsylvania were hit at 0942hrs. As was manning his terminal for radar images, a loud bang was heard,the floor was shaking violently and the power went out for three seconds until the emergency power came on.

It was confirmed that there was a nuclear detonation right above their heads and procedure states that all personnel must evacuate to the -6 floor for protection.

and his coworkers were evacuated onto the -6 floor and entered an unknown machine,just as the machine door closes,Philips saw that his CO and another batch of personnel exit the elevator when the ceiling started to collapse and crushed them. Philips tried to open the door but he slowly lost consciousness…..

Unknown Date,Unknown Time

K-1126W Facility -6th Floor

'Oh god,what happened?'Jeff asked himself,he looked around,he's stuck in a pod of some kind,he's still wearing his standard issued Army Utility Uniform but in front of him was a pile of rubble and some skeletons buried under it.

Jeff slowly opened the pod's doors and stepped out to find skeletons still in Army uniforms,including his CO Davidson,identified through his name tag on the uniform,his legs were stuck under the rubble,Jeff pulled the unfortunate Lieutenant out of the rubble and mourned him 'I'm sorry sir,I'm sorry that I couldn't save you'Said Jeff 'So how long have I been out for?All these bodies have become skeletons now!'Jeff asked himself 'I have to get out of here and find out what the hell has happened to Boston and the rest of the world!'Said Jeff while he was trying to climb through 6 floors of rubble.

Most of the floors were trashed,but the things left behind were all still here.

Jeff took cans of Purified Water,packs of Emergency Rations and some other food,a Pip-Boy,a backpack,a duffel bag,50 rounds of ammunition for his standard issued 10mm Pistol and 10 Fusion Cells for his Laser Rifle and from there on,he went out to the wasteland and became, a Soldier Out Of Time.

Just as he left the facility,he turned on his Pip-Boy,after he turned the device on,he discovered the time is November 28th 2287. 'Holy shit,I've been passed out for 200 years?How could that be possible?'Jeff said to as he said that he heard sounds of gunfire,he raced to the sound of gunfire as soon as possible and he saw a group of poorly dressed and armed personnel fighting a squad of T-60B Power Armor wearing and laser rifles wielding men with a symbol on the power armor,Jeff waited until the battle was over and the Power Armor wearing men started to secure the perimeter.

Jeff was shocked to hear VB-01 Vertibirds approaching and suddenly,he heard 'Hold it right there! Identify yourself!'Shouted by a power armor wearing man,

'I am Philips from the United States Army,now tell me who you are!' Jeff shouting back,'United States Army?They disappeared a long time ago,I'm Knight-Captain Joseph Sawyer from The Brotherhood of Steel' Said the Knight-Captain 'Brotherhood of Steel?' Jeff said with a confused tone. 'The Brotherhood Of Steel is an military organization whose aim is to secure technology and eliminate the ones who abuses the technology,now tell me about yourself ?'

That's the end of part one,I certainly hope you enjoyed it,you're more than welcome to comment and review this,anyway stay tuned for the next chapter!

-Swuffy


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, it is I, the one and only Swuffy! Alright enough with the jokes.

This is Part 2 of The Soldier Out Of Time, enjoy!

November 28th 2287 1536hrs

It's been 6 hours since Jeff got out of the destroyed facility and discovered 'Sierra' squad of The Brotherhood Of Steel, led by Knight-Captain Joseph Sawyer. Once Jeff heard about the Brotherhood being a military organization, he immediately states that he wants to join the organization, Captain Sawyer was surprised but he thought of one thing 'This guy said he was from the United States Army, that's our ancestors, but they disbanded 200 years ago when the bombs fell…' Sawyer thought to himself 'If this guy's not bullshitting, how could he survive for 200 years? He's not a ghoul so….Oh my, was he frozen in a cryo-pod? Like Knight Nate Hiller?'Sawyer mumbled(Nate Hiller is the Sole Survivor in the FO4 story, I gave him that name, and also this story starts around the time when Liberty Prime is being rebuild, so the Sole Survivor would have already joined the Brotherhood).'Were you frozen for 200 years Sergeant Philips?''Yes sir, I believe I was.' Jeff said,' In fact I just escaped from K-1126W,an underground facility which collapsed from the nuclear blast'.

After hearing that, Knight-Captain Sawyer decided to take Jeff to the Cambridge Police Station to promote him to Initiate and also ask him more about K-1126W and the technology stored inside.

November 29th 2287 2037hrs

Initiate Jeff Philips was issued a Initiate uniform was ordered to The Prydwen for briefing and introduction to the Brotherhood, Jeff is supposed to get to the landing pad on top of the Police Station at 2035hrs, but Jeff tripped on the stairs and was injured, but with just one Stimpak,he is good to go.

'Initiate!Do you realize you are late!?'Shouted Captain Sawyer, 'Sorry Sir I tripped on the way Sir!', 'Are you okay now Initiate?NOW STOP STANDING AROUND AND GET ON BOARD!''SIR YES SIR!'. When the Vertibird was docking on the Prydwen , Jeff was surprised to see the amount of personnel on board and the firepower they packed.

Before Jeff steps inside, he was lectured by Lancer-Captain Kells for 2 minutes on 'not looking like a soldier', but Jeff paid no mind to that. Once he steps inside the deck, Jeff saw the leader of the Brotherhood, Elder Maxson slowly approaching him, 'Initiate,come with me please.' 'Yes Elder' 'So I heard about you being from the old world,is that correct?' 'Yes Elder,that is correct, I was in the United States Army for 5 years until the bombs fell,I fought in the Yangtze Campaign with Marines before being sent back home due to my unit suffering too much casualties.' 'So you have fought in combat before Initiate?''Yes Elder, I am a combat veteran '' Good,from now on,I am promoting you to the rank of Knight, I am granting you access to a T-60 Power Armor suit,you are also given a bunk on the Prydwen ,Ad Victoriam Knight' 'Uhh Ad…..Victoriam…?'.

After that Jeff is officially a Knight in the Brotherhood,he headed down to the Cafeteria where he found Captain Sawyer eating. 'Captain Sawyer!''Ah there you are, so how did the talk go?' 'It went well sir,I'm promoted to Knight now, what should I do?' 'You should head over to the Power Armor bay and find Proctor Ingram, find her and you'll get your power and you're gonna be going on a recovery mission tomorrow, to that K-1126W facility you talked about to recovery the tech, meet me at the flight deck tomorrow at 0900 hrs.' 'Copy that sir!'.

Alright, there's part 2, I really hope you enjoyed it, part 3 will involve actual combat with Raiders/Gunners, stay tuned for part 3

-Swuffy


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone this is Swuffy, here is part 3 of The Soldier Out Of Time enjoy!

November 30th 2287 0900hrs

Jeff is boarding the Vertibird with Captain Sawyer and 3 other teammates, Knight Persher, Scribe Dylan and Scribe Johnson. As they were heading out to K-1126W, Captain Sawyer asked Jeff, 'So what kind of tech is in there?I don't wanna go and return empty-handed.' 'Plenty of technical documents and cryo-pods in there sir,and there are some parts of the facility I'm not allowed to enter, maybe there's more tech inside that even I don't know about, we have to find out what's inside!', as the Vertibird gets closer to the site, they start taking fire from hostiles near the area,Knight Persher uses the mounted Minigun to clear a Landing Zone for the Vertibird and eliminated plenty of Raiders occupying the area.

'Raiders?What the hell are they doing in here?'Mumbled Sawyer'They're probably setting this place up for an outpost,there's supplies inside and it's easy to defend,it's a great place to set up an outpost.''I agree with you on that one'Said Knight Persher.

As the recon team move further into the facility,they run into more raiders,one stabbed Scribe Johnson in the chest,but his Combat Armor took the brunt for him.

After searching 5 floors Sawyer asked Jeff.'Let's see,you got 10 floors here,which one you got access Knight?''I was authorized to get to -6 floor,I can't get into the ones below.''We'll find a way,get in the elevator we're going to -6' Once they got onto the -6th floor,all they can see is skeletons and rubble and some unaffected cryo-pods,although the cryo-pods are fine,the life-support systems failed after Jef escaped.

The team discovered nothing but supply caches on the next few floors until they hit the jackpot,a terminal with data composed of this project called 'LBEP' or Liberty Prime Enhancement Project and locations for all the parts and gears needed for the enhancement,but the team can't move the terminal,not until they secure the data on it,so Captain Sawyer requested reinforcements from the Prydwen and the airport,over 50 BOS personnel are incoming to secure the site and try to secure the to the team,a raider escaped from the facility and are bringing in 100 raiders to fight off the Brotherhood and keep the supplies for themselves.

So there's Chapter 3 of The Soldier Out Of Time,I think this chapter is not very great as I had come up with the idea only minutes before I started writing but still,hope you guys enjoy it and give me a review so I can improve,many thanks

-Swuffy


End file.
